Silent Cloud
by youkomazuki
Summary: A flower blooming within solitary from others of its kind like the aloof cloud drifting high above the ocean blue sky. One Shot - AlaudeXOC


"Alaude…please wai-Ah!"

"Stai bene la mia donna (Are you alright my lady)?"

A voice spoke in Italian as the woman glances up at the man whom she just ran into. "E-Eh…Urm…" She gasped, choking over her voice as a troubled look crosses her mauve eyes. She seems to struggles on her voice as her rosy lips trembles slightly. "S-Sto bene. Scusa (I'm fine. Sorry)…" She whispered the words out in Italian before glancing back to the hall, only to find the blonde man she's been chasing just about to turn around the corner at the end of the hall.

"Alaude…!"

She gasped softly before quickly leaping onto her feet as she quickly runs after him. "Alaude, please…I-I'm sorry-" But just when she's about to make a sharp turn around the corner after him, her eyes widens as she spots a pair of handcuff flying towards her. It's moving so fast that her eyes couldn't keep up and it became nothing but a blur of black. She screams softly as one end of the handcuff confines her wrist and because of the force of the handcuff, she was thrown back as she crashes onto the ground. "O-Ow…" She winced softly as she slowly climbs up, but only to discover the other end of the handcuff locked onto the pole behind her. "Ah! N-No way…" She whispered as she quickly tugs her wrist as hard as she could, but the pole didn't even budge even a single millimeter. "Alaude…!" She gasped as she glances up to see the blonde haired man opening one of the many doors located down the hall. "Alaude, please...please wait a moment…!" However, the man says nothing, merely giving her a quick glance with those sharp aqua eyes before stepping through the door and out of her sight. At that, the woman quickly tries to forcefully pull her hand through the little hole, but she only succeeds in peeling a layer of her own skin off.

No matter what she does, she wasn't able to get her hand free and soon she feels her strength leaving her body. She then heaves out a heavy sigh as she sits there, bounded to the pole by Alaude's handcuffs. Her head hangs low as her silky long sapphire hair spills down her shoulder. "Alaude…" Her sorrowful voice echoes through the air as she hopelessly sits there like a caged bird. When some men who are passing by in the hall saw the sight, they shout in surprise as they all quickly rush over to her side.

"Madonna (My lady)!"

"Stai bene (Are you alright)?"

"Ti sei fatto male (Are you hurt)?"

"Cos'è successo (Are you ok)?"

They all said at once as they try to help remove the handcuff off her. However, neither of them has any success. The woman just stares as they try all attempts to remove it from her. One man even seems to come up with the idea of using his wheel lock gun to shoot the handcuff apart. However, no matter how much he tries the bullets all bounces off the handcuffs like rubber.

"Looks like you are having some trouble, Miyuki-chan."

A soft male's voice spoke, cutting through the others' panicking voices. Catching the familiar voice, the woman quickly looks up to see a Japanese man walking over, though obviously out of place from how he's dressed. "U-Ugetsu-san..." Miyuki whispered in shock, though immediately lightens up as the other men quickly move out of the away to make path for Asagi Ugetsu, the Vongola Rain Guardian. "Please stay still." He said softly as Miyuki gives a gentle nod. With a quick and swift movement, Ugetsu hurls out a dagger out of his sleeve that's shrouded by the rain element of the Dying Will Flame. In a blink of an eye, the handcuff bounding Miyuki's wrist came loose as she stares at her freed hand.

"I-I'm sorry…thank you, Ugetsu-san."

Miyuki says softly as Ugetsu helps the lady onto her feet. She watches as Ugetsu says something to the other members of Alaude's Intelligence Agency before the group nods and quickly leaves. "…What did you say to them…U-Ugetsu-san?" "I've told them there's nothing to worry about and that they can return to their works." Ugetsu replied with a soft smile as Miyuki unconsciously releases a soft sigh. "…Ugetsu-san I r-really envy you…you can speak Italian so well. I can barely…understand…e-even with Alaude tutoring me." She said softly as Ugetsu turns with a smile.

"Worry not Miyuki-chan. You will eventually become fluent with this language, you are a quick learner. Anyways…you seem to have had an argument with Alaude, correct?"

"Um…K…Kind of…"

"But he certainly has gone overboard with this. Even if an argument, this is too much."

Ugetsu stated, picking up the handcuff as Miyuki smiles weakly. "N-No…actually it's…my fault." "…Did something happen that you would like to talk about?" "E-Eh?" Miyuki whispered softly as she glances down to the floor. "Perhaps I may be able to be of assistant." "W-Well…It happened today…during the hour of ox (1:00-2:59)…" She whispered softly before glancing down at Alaude's broken handcuff resting in Ugetsu's hand.

"…I-I…don't really know exactly what…t-this man suddenly came up to me and spoke to me in Italian…so fast that I c-couldn't understand any of it. When…When he gestured me to go with him…I-I just followed. And then…I don't really know why…b-but he…s-suddenly pulled…me into a room…a-and…and urm…"

Miyuki shuttered, not even knowing exactly how to put her words as she flinches slightly at the memory as Goosebumps crawls over her skin. At that, a frown tugs on Ugetsu's lips as he gently closes his eyes. "I see…" He said, understanding the situation without the need of listening to anymore of it. "So Alaude has seen you two, has he not?" Hitting the nail right on the head, Miyuki couldn't say anything but merely replies with a very faint nod. "Does Alaude know of the situation?" Ugetsu questioned as Miyuki gives a small nod again. "So even upon knowing, Alaude still does not wish to speak to you…And when you tried to chase after him; he locked you here, is it?" Ugetsu continued on. By the time he finished, Miyuki's head is hanging down even more in depression. At that, Ugetsu releases a soft sigh as he stares down at Miyuki.

"That Alaude…"

He whispered to himself as the sound of footsteps suddenly echoes down the hall.

"Is that so?"

A voice spoke in Japanese as Miyuki nearly jumped in surprise as the two turns to see the Vongola Primo walking over with his right hand man by his side. "Giotto, G. You're here." Ugetsu said with a smile as Miyuki immediately bows at their presence. "B-Boss…" She greeted softly as Giotto turns to her with a soft expression. "I haven't seen you in a while and when I do, you look like you're in trouble, Miyuki." He says in that soft voice as Miyuki sweat drops. 'T-They heard…?' She thought, feeling even more embarrass at the impression she just gave them after such long time. "So that man…could it be that Alaude had beat him up and tossed him out the window?" G suddenly asked and at that, Miyuki blinks in surprise. "Y-Yes…" She whispered, clearly shocked at how G would know such thing.

"So that really was Alaude's doing…"

She heard Giotto muttering softly to himself as more confusion clouds her. "Did something happen?" Ugetsu questioned just as surprised as G releases a sigh. "On our way here, a man suddenly dropped down from the 4th floor and nearly slammed into our boss." G replied with that same old straight face as Miyuki immediately turns pale. "How is that man?" Ugetsu questioned in concern as G glances towards his fellow Guardian. "You're too soft, Ugetsu." He stated before turning to the window. "Either way, he's is not dead. Under the boss's order, I've tended to his wound and notified someone in the Intelligence Agency of the situation so his life shouldn't be under any threats. However, when I check him, it seems that nearly of all his bones have been severely fractured aside from his spine." "His spine?" Ugetsu mutters softly as G continues on. "To be accurate, his spine is the only undamaged part aside from the 7th cervical which has been completely crushed. So even if he lives and his other bones somehow miraculously heal, he will never move again for the rest of his live." He said plainly as Giotto turns to his right hand man. "Thank you, G. I appreciated your help." "Just don't give me more work again." G snapped coldly though his concern for his boss is clear. Miyuki on the other hand just turn even paler at the news. "Although it is a miracle he survives, that is just too cruel." Ugetsu commented as another invisible arrow stabs into Miyuki.

"I-I…I'm so sorry…"

She shuttered, not knowing what else she can say in such situation as Giotto smiles. "You don't need to apologize; we overheard the situation, Miyuki." "Our boss just likes to cause trouble for himself, you don't need to worry." Giotto and G said as Miyuki stares down at the ground and nods slightly. "Regardless of that, Alaude has certainly has gone overboard with this. I shall speak with him concerning this matter." Ugetsu said but at that, Miyuki quickly looks up and shakes her head.

"N-No, please wait, Ugetsu-san...A-Alaude didn't do anything wrong…I was the one at fault…I-I mean…Alaude had warned me over and over again…but I never listened…so…i-it's understandable that he's angry…so…so…"

"Alright, we understand, you don't need to say anymore. Though you shouldn't spoil him so much like this."

G said calmly as Giotto chuckles slightly at that. "Well, to take care of Alaude, you'll have to spoil him. You shouldn't worry too much. Whatever is in his mind, Alaude would never be angry at you…perhaps you should give him some room to relieve his stress. Once he let the air out, he'll be back to normal." Giotto said in that soft tone as Miyuki nods slightly, knowing that Vongola has a good point. But then she immediately seems to remember something as her head snaps up to the three. "That's right…W-Why is boss here with Ugetsu-san and G-san?" "Alaude kept ignoring our summons, so we came to talk to him directly." G replied calmly as Ugetsu frowns a bit.

"Though it appears that now is not the best time."

"We can't do anything about that."

Giotto said to the two while Miyuki suddenly got this bad feeling crawling under her skin. "S-Summons…?" She whispered softly as Giotto turns to her. "We've been sending letters requesting for Alaude. However, we never got a single reply back." Giotto explained as Miyuki flinches slightly at that. Now that she thinks about it…she did vaguely remember seeing something like a mountain of letters which Alaude ordered to be burnt a couple days ago. 'I-It can't be…' She thought, growing paler and paler as she thinks back to the burning letters that lit the sky that night. 'A-Alaude…' She cried in her mind at the memories before looking at the troubled look over her boss and the two Guardians. She definitely can't tell them…

"Miyuki. Miyuki?"

Hearing the young Vongola's call, Miyuki quickly looks up to see all three of them staring at her. "Is something the matter?" Ugetsu asked as Miyuki immediately shakes her head. "N-N-Nothing…!" She gasped as Giotto gives her a look, but pushes that aside for now as he asks, "Sorry, Miyuki. Can we request to stay here for the night?" "Ah…Of course. P-Please…make yourself a home…then, I'll escort you to the guest rooms…" "It's alright, there's no need, you are troubled enough already. I remember this place well." Giotto said with a soft smile before turning around and walking off. "If you see Alaude, inform him that we will be seeing him tomorrow." G said as Ugetsu gives her a small wave before both of them follows after their boss.

Once the three left, Miyuki finds herself standing all alone. Now that they're gone, she finds the pressure building all over her again. She sighs heavily before deciding to take a stroll in the garden to relieve some of her own stress. As she pushes opens the beautiful carved cherry wood doors at the end of the hall, the soft melody of water soon reaches her ears. 'It's…raining…' She thought to herself as she stares at the grayish sky that's showering down like a soft sheet of rain over the garden. At the sight, a faint smile tugs on her lips as she steps out of shelter, letting the rain pour over her.

"…Feels nice."

She mutters softly to herself as she feels cool, moist spring air brushing against her. She could feel the water drops sliding off her pale skin with her hair and clothes sticking against her. However, she doesn't care as she walks around the large garden filled with a variety of flowers. Canna, Ranunculi, Primrose, Rose, Stained Glass Flowers, Colorado Columbine, Oriental Poppy, Begonia, Dendrobium, Bleeding Heart…all the variety of elegant flowers showing off their vivid colours. As she walks, she soon reaches one part of the garden where the vast field is filled with nothing but hellebores, or Christmas Roses as some calls them. Compare to all the other beautiful and vibrant flowers, the hellebores just looks like nothing but wild weeds since their flower season had just passed. Truthfully, they are beautiful at bloom during the winter, she admit that. But in other seasons, they just look completely out of place. However, Alaude treasures these plants the more than anything else and would always get angry whenever someone goes too close to them without permission.

A soft smile slowly creeps over Miyuki's lips as she kneels down and brushes her finger by the lush leaf of a hellebore. "He always…has such particular taste…in strange things…" Miyuki mutters softly to herself. But that moment, her eyes immediately widens as she quickly leaps back just as the sound of gunshot ring throughout the sky. At that, her eyes narrow as a Katar flew out of her sleeve as she quickly grasp the horizontal handle. Hearing another sound of gunshot, she quickly ducks before dashing towards the bushes to her left. With a swift movement, she appears beside the bush and thrust her fist through the leaves as she feels her Katar coming in contact with the target. A mournful cry echoes through the garden as blood splatters out of the bushes, mixing into the rain. At that, Miyuki quickly rips her arm out just as a pistol fell out of the bush and into the muddy ground.

She quickly kicks the pistol away with her foot before she slowly stretches her hand into the bushes with her right hand gripping tightly on her Katar. She cautiously and slowly pushes the leaves aside and discovers the body of the man who tried to shoot her. 'He's dead…' She thought quietly to herself, quickly moving back from the assassin as she stares at the blood staining over the triangular blade in her hand. '…I better inform Alaude about this.' She thought as she quickly turns to leave. But that moment, the rustling sound of leaves reaches her ears as Miyuki quickly turns just in time to see the tip of a blade thrusting towards her. 'T-There was another-…!' She quickly spins around and tries to dodge, but she was too slow and the tip of the blade slices through the flesh of her right shoulder.

"Ah!"

Miyuki gasped in pain as she quickly leaps back while clenching onto her newly formed wound. Seeing the man charging at her with his rapier again, Miyuki quickly switches her Katar to her other hand and started rapidly blocking. 'I can't hold on longer…I-I have to do something…' She thought desperately as she winces at each heavy blow the man slams down at her. Seeing the man raising his rapier again in preparation to thrust it through her skull, she quickly takes this chance as she makes a sharp dash to the side. But just when she's about to puncture her blade into the man's large body, her eyes widens as she quickly glances back to see that she's only a millimeter away from stepping onto the hellebores. A second of distraction was long enough for the man as he plunges a heavy kick right against Miyuki's chest. "Gah!" The force of the powerful kick threw Miyuki through the field of hellebores. Once she crashes into the ground heavily, she slides a couple of feet with the force pulling the hellebores out of their roots before finally coming to a stop. "Ah!" She gasped, seeming to be struggling for breaths as she coughs heavily while clenching onto her chest in pain.

"Hehehehe…"

The man laughed as Miyuki slowly opens an eye to see him approaching her. At that, she quickly looks around before spotting her Katar lying a meter away. When she's tries to reach for it, the man stomps his foot down onto her hand as Miyuki gives out a breathless scream. She could hear the husky voice of the man speaking within the pattering sound of rain. Still struggling trying to breathe, she slowly looks up just as the man points the tip of the rapier against her throat.

"…I-I…have…n-no idea what you're saying…"

She whispered softly, choking over her words as she feels her lungs that are stuck together starting to burn. However, the man just continues speaking out those foreign words, sounding impatient and harsh. At that, Miyuki just smiles, feeling the blade poking even further into her throat and drawing out blood. "E-Even if I do…I-I…doubt…I'll tell y-you anything…" She mumbled as she watches the man raises his rapier. At that, Miyuki quickly shuts her eyes, unable to watch as the rapier comes down towards her. The sound of metals then rings loudly beside her ears as Miyuki winces inwardly. 'E-Eh…? That sound…' She thought once she realizes it's not a sound that should be made when she's being stabbed.

Very slowly, her eyelid slide away from her naked eyes as she blinks. When she glances up to the scene, her eyes widen as she finds herself staring at a blonde man's back with his coat waving in the wind. "A…Alaude…!" Miyuki gasped in shock before noticing the rapier, stabbed into the earth right beside her head with Alaude's handcuff locked onto the blade. With a tug on the handcuff, the enemy's rapier flew out of his grasp as Alaude flings it away before slamming his handcuffs against the man's head. The man cried in pain at that as he tumbles down, clenching onto his head in pain as blood started dripping down heavily.

"Chi ti ha dato il permesso di toccare la mia donna (Who gave you permission to touch my woman)?"

Miyuki heard Alaude said coldly in Italian as he starts spinning his handcuff around his finger. Then with a swift movement, he handcuffed the man's hand and with a pull, the man falls towards Alaude who quickly punches him in the gut and send him flying meters away. "A-Alaude…" Miyuki choked in pain as she coughs heavily. At that, Alaude quickly kneels down beside her and pulls her into his arms. Then without warning, he slams his palm against Miyuki's back as she winces in pain and inhales sharply. After giving out another couple of coughs, she suddenly discovers the capability to breathe properly again. 'M-My lungs…' She thought quietly to herself as she pants heavily, feeling the burns within her lungs fading away. Soon, the suffering pain is gone and all that's left is the numbness in her body thanks to the lack of air.

"T-Thank you…Alaude…"

Miyuki whispered softly as she stares into his aqua blue eyes. Just when Alaude was about to part his lips to speak, they were interrupted when the sound of gunshot reaches their ears. As soon as it came, Alaude quickly pulls out his handcuff and with a flick of his wrist; he blocked the bullet that had aimed towards Miyuki. His eyes then narrow dangerously as Miyuki looks up to see that man holding the pistol from the other assassin she had killed.

"Va' all'inferno (Go to hell)!"

He screamed as he started firing more bullets towards the two. However, Alaude effortlessly blocks off all of the bullets before dashing towards the man with lightning fast speed. Gasping at that, Miyuki quickly shuts her eyes, unable to look as a sickening crack of bones echoes loudly through the rain.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"**

Even if it's the enemy, Miyuki couldn't help but feels pity towards the man. She didn't know how long it lasted, but she snapped out when she heard a crisp, soothing voice whispering out her name right beside her ears. "Miyuki." Before she knows it, Alaude had scooped her up into his arms as he starts carrying her back towards the mansion. "Ah…I-I can walk myself, Alaude…You don't need to…" Miyuki quickly said but trails off when she notices how Alaude is completely ignoring her, giving her the usual treatment. The memories of this morning flows back trough her head once again as her eyes saddens.

"Umm…Alaude-"

"What were you thinking?"

Alaude suddenly snapped with a cold voice as Miyuki immediately flinches under his cold glazes. "Haven't I taught you not to get yourself distracted like that?" He questioned in a harsh, cold tone as Miyuki feels herself shrink under his intense glare. 'He…saw?' That was the first thing she thought of, but she knows better than to ask what's in her mind. "I…I'm sorry…I just…" Miyuki whispered as her voice trails off, unable to come up with an excuse for her pathetic behavior. Alaude then stops dead in his track and suddenly brings her close to him as he embraces her unexpectedly.

"A-A-Alaude…?"

Miyuki whispered in shock, completely caught off guard since she was expecting to be scold further more. "It would be meaningless to protect the hellebores. Don't make this mistake again." He said, his voice not as cold as before as Miyuki blinks in surprise at his words. However, her expression saddens as she realized how she had worried Alaude. "I-I won't…I'm really sorry. So, please…don't be angry. I-I promise I will pay more attention from-" Before she could finish, Alaude suddenly grabs her chin, lifting her head up as he brushes his lips against hers. At that, Miyuki's face immediately heats up, perhaps enough to evaporate the raindrops and turning it to steam. Fully aware of her reaction, Alaude gives a satisfied smirk against her before slipping his tongue into her. But the moment he did, Miyuki's eyes widens as her face brightens up even more from embarrassment. "W-Wah!" She shouted in shock as she quickly pulls herself away from Alaude. But before she could even take a breath, she found her lips glued back against Alaude's bittersweet ones once more. Despite the rain showering over their heads and the cool air shrouding them, Miyuki feels surprisingly warm…To the point where she feels as though she's going to melt…

…………

…………

…………

"…And? Why are you here?"

Alaude said coldly, clearly displeased with the sight of the Vongola Primo sitting at the dinning table early in the morning accompanied by two of his Guardians. "Please excuse us for intruding. Since you wouldn't come see us, we thought we should come visit you. We have received permission from the lady of the house." Ugetsu said politely as Miyuki flinches when she feels Alaude's glaze landing on her back. "I-I'll get some tea…!" She gasped, quickly running over to the table as she pours the guests tea while desperately trying to avoid looking Alaude in the eyes. "Don't be angry with Miyuki, Alaude. We helped ourselves in. Even Miyuki wasn't aware of our arrival beforehand." Giotto stated as Miyuki glances thankfully to the Vongola who had backed her up.

"You should know what we've came here for, Alaude. I'm sure you are aware that currently the Vongola are trying to gather as much alliance as possible. Therefore all Guardians are required to attend."

G said calmly as Alaude looks away from the red haired man. "I despise being affiliated with anything." He stated simply as Ugetsu releases a soft sigh. "You haven't change a bit, Alaude." He said with a warm smile as Alaude turns and starts walking away. "After you finish, leave. I have nothing to talk to you about." "Alaude…" Miyuki whispered softly as she watches him disappears beyond the doors. At that, a soft sigh came out of Miyuki's parted lips as she slowly turns to the Vongola. "I-I'm sorry about Alaude…" She apologized as Giotto gently closes his reddish-orange eyes. "No…it's fine. You shouldn't apologize, Miyuki." Giotto said as he stares at his food. "We always seem to catch him at a bad time." He mutters softly as Ugetsu looks up. "Come to think of it…I have heard that Alaude's precious hellebore field has been damaged. Is it true, Miyuki-chan?" Ugetsu asked, turning to Miyuki who smiles weakly.

"J-Just some things…"

She whispered softly before remembering how she was sent flying the other night and destroyed a lot of hellebores because of that. "A-Actually…I kind of…b-broke them…" She admitted softly as she swallows hard. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry. I-I'll take responsibility to convince him…boss…" As Miyuki said that, she keeps bowing in apology over and over. At the sight of that, Giotto suddenly breaks into a soft chuckle. Seeing that, Miyuki glances up at her boss, confusion clouding her mind before she notices Ugetsu laughing as well. "You still don't know?" G asked, being the only one not laughing as Miyuki looks around them. "K-Know…what may I ask…?" She whispered softly as Ugetsu's laugher ceases.

"Hellebores…do you know why Alaude has them?"

"Eh? B-Because…he likes them?"

"That is partly true, but there's a reason behind that."

Giotto said as G stares at her as though she grew an extra head or something. "Miyuki, do you know what hellebores are?" G questioned as Miyuki thinks over for a moment, wondering what exactly does he meant by that. However, couldn't think of anything else in mind, she just stated the obvious.

"Winter…flowers…?"

"Correct. Hellebore has evergreen foliage with the flowers blooming throughout the winter and early spring."

G explained though Miyuki still doesn't really understand what exactly where they are trying to get at. "Miyuki-chan. What does your name mean?" Ugetsu then asked as Miyuki blinks, feeling the conversation suddenly being dragged elsewhere. However, she answers nonetheless. "S-Silent snow…" She whispered as she thinks for a moment. That's when realization hits her like a nail as a soft gasp escapes her lips. "P-Please wait a moment…!" She nearly shouted, feeling a faint blush creeping over her face which Giotto takes note of. "Hellebore bears winter flowers. Flower blooming within solitary from others of its kind. A strong beauty portrayed not only through the flower, but also within the lush leaves that shines throughout the 4 seasons. A flower which blooms within the silent snow." The Vongola Primo said wisely as Miyuki immediately wave her hands in front of her.

"P-Please wait…t-there must be some kind of mistake…"

"There is no mistake, Miyuki-chan."

Ugetsu says calmly as he takes a sip of his tea. "8 years ago, Alaude had came and personally asked me of your name's meaning. I was genuinely shocked at first…but when I saw the hellebores, I understood the reason behind his actions back then. Even if he hates being affiliated with us…he scarified his pride and came to ask. Alaude's favorite flowers…the hellebore…does it not remind you of Alaude himself? Like the aloof clouds." Ugetsu said, smiling brightly as Miyuki quickly shakes her head. "N-No…U-Ugetsu-san you're over thinking…y-you said it yourself that…that's why Alaude likes the flowers…because they resembles him. B-Beside…I-I don't even know Alaude 8 years ago…" "True…but Alaude had known about you." "B-Boss…?" Miyuki whispered in shock as she turns to Giotto who's enjoying this just as much as Ugetsu. "Though he tried to hide it, I noticed his glaze that is always wondering towards you…Perhaps a couple months after you've joined my family, Miyuki." Giotto said as Miyuki feels her face flustering more and more by the minute.

"So you see, Alaude would never get angry with you, Miyuki. His precious hellebores are enough prove of that."

Giotto said but that moment, the doors suddenly burst open as a pair of handcuffs shot through the door, aimed directly towards the Vongola Primo. However, Giotto just sits there, his expression still and calm as he watches the handcuff flies towards him. Before the handcuffs could blast through his skull and annihilate his brain, G quickly reaches his arm out and catches the handcuffs just in time. "B-Boss…!" Miyuki gasped softly before quickly turning to the doors to see Alaude walking through the open doors. "How long do you plan to blab nonsense?" Alaude said coldly as Miyuki immediately sweat drops. 'H-He overheard-…moreover…i-it's transparent…he's trying to deny e-everything…' She thought to herself, but feels a soft smile soon creeping onto her lips. She still couldn't believe it…but now that she's seen Alaude's reaction…it would seems like Giotto and the others aren't just hallucinating things. Just at the thought makes her heart flutters as she feels her face heating up even more than before.

"Alaude, there's a limit to your actions. Even if you deny it, you are still a member of the Guardians. Attacking the boss is inexcusable."

G stated but Alaude merely ignores him. "How long do you still plan on loitering here?" Alaude questioned coldly as Giotto glances up at him. "You really won't consider, Alaude?" Giotto asked but only got a cold shoulder as reply. "I see…then I guess it can't be help then. I can't force you to do anything against your will." Giotto said as Miyuki suddenly caught the Primo's glaze directed at her.

"Miyuki, could you come in Alaude's stead?"

"E-Eh? Me…?"

Miyuki whispered as Alaude immediately turns towards Giotto who merely disregards the murderous glare piercing through him. "Is that alright with you, Miyuki?" He continues, as though nothing's happening. "Eh? But…I thought it's only for Guardian." "We will give the alliance an excuse about the Cloud Guardian. All you have to do is attend the meeting and pass on the information to Alaude." G replied as Miyuki nods slightly. "I understand…boss." She whispered softly, oblivious to the glare coming from behind her as Giotto smiles. "Then-" That moment, Miyuki gasps softly as a larger hand seizes her wrist from behind. She wasn't even given a time to react when the hand forcefully pulls her. By the time her mind finally caught up to the situation in front of her eyes, she finds herself standing behind Alaude's back.

"Alaude?"

Miyuki whispered ever so softly as she notices how his metallic eyes are glaring towards Giotto. "All I have to do is appear, correct?" Alaude said towards Giotto nods his head gently with a pleased grin. At that, Miyuki sweat drops as she just realized what had happened. She was used by Giotto as bait to lure in Alaude. 'B-Boss…' She thought to herself as she caught Giotto smiling towards her as though saying thanks. "We will depart very soon. Knuckle, Lampo and Daemon Spade are already there." Giotto informed. With that, Alaude turns and drags Miyuki forcefully away as the doors slams shut behind them. "A-Alaude…?" Miyuki whispered softly but as usual, she's being ignored. "Alaude…you didn't have to-…I don't mind going…it's only a-a meeting…" She tried to explain, but Alaude just continues ignoring her as he drags her down the hall. Soon they stepped out of another pair of doors as Miyuki looks around to find them in the garden. Everywhere is wet from last night's rain as the leaves and flowers glitters spectacularly under the sunlight. Normally, Miyuki would savor the beautiful view…however…her situation right now doesn't allow her to do so.

"A-Ala-"

"I'm merely coming with you."

Alaude suddenly said as he removes his grip from Miyuki. "E-Eh?" Miyuki whispered softly as she watches Alaude heads for the field of hellebores. "Nothing good comes whenever you're alone." Alaude said plainly as his words pierce Miyuki right through, stabbing into her soul and mentally wounded her more than anyone else's words. "I-…I'm really sorry…" She mutters softly before noticing the change in the field of hellebores. The trail of broken hellebores disappeared…or rather; the damaged ones have all been replaced. The field looks good as new again, just like before. 'W-When…?' She thought as she looks around the place. Seeing her reaction, a very faint and small smirk tugs on Alaude's lips as his reaches over and gently touches Miyuki's soft cheek. With a bit of pressure, he turns her head as his lips brush by her other cheek, planting a soft and gentle kiss upon her marble white skin. Miyuki's face immediately flushes, turning her skin from milky white to cherry red.

"Ti amo."

Alaude whispers softly into her ear as Miyuki flinches when she feels his hot breath tickling against her ears. "W-Wha-…?" Miyuki whispered in shock before Alaude started walking back towards the mansion. "There's no need to pack. We will return immediately after the alliance meeting." He said before stepping through the door and disappearing from her sight.

'W-What was that-…?'

Miyuki thought as so many things start flying through her head. "T-Ti amo…?" She whispered softly, rolling the word around her lips as she tries to recall the meaning of the word. "Ti amo…ti amo…" She repeated over and over again…her mind wandering around trying to recall the word. But as she does so, she remembers back to what Alaude had said a couple minutes ago.

"_Nothing good comes whenever you're alone."_

'W-Wait…'

She thought, quickly halting in her thought as her face started turning pale again. 'Could it be…that…Alaude kept rejecting the meeting…b-because…' She shivers at the thought. Her face turns even paler, almost as pale as a ghost's as her heart skips a beat. Nervousness immediately overwhelms her as the spirit of each and every letter Alaude had destroyed suddenly haunts her mind. However, she quickly shakes his words right out of her head as she laughs weakly to herself. "N-No way…" She mutters softly, trying to convince herself that she's merely over thinking things. Then that moment, her eyes caught a white spot within the field of green. "Hmm…? That's…?" She mumbles softly, noticing a certain hellebore in the distant. At that, she quickly runs over, getting a clearer view before spotting a single hellebore still blooming in this early spring. A soft gasp immediately escapes her lips as Miyuki's eyes widens. A wide smile immediately crosses her face as she quickly turns and dashes towards the door after Alaude.

"_Ti amo…I love you."_


End file.
